


Лепестки

by WTF Playstation Games 2021 (PSGames), Zola_116



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Drama, Hanahaki Disease, M/M, Unresolved Romantic Tension
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 11:46:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28937985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PSGames/pseuds/WTF%20Playstation%20Games%202021, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zola_116/pseuds/Zola_116
Summary: Артур сглотнул кровь, глядя на две ладони, белую, в пятнах крови, и кофейно-смуглую, со шрамом от ожога, и на тёмно-голубые лепестки колокольчиков, рассыпанные на этих ладонях.
Relationships: Arthur Morgan/Charles Smith
Kudos: 4
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021, WTF Playstation Games 2021 - Тексты G-PG-13





	Лепестки

Артур понимал: винить нужно только себя. Сколько раз он уже обещал себе прекратить всё раз и навсегда, одним решительным ударом отсечь нити дружбы, пока они не превратились в цепи любви. Но стоило ему впервые сформулировать это желание в своём сердце, стоило допустить одну мысль, что возможно — _всего лишь возможно_ — это любовь, как он понял, что уже опоздал. Сам не заметил, как всё зашло слишком далеко. И вот он уже краснеет, ловя на себе сочувственные взгляды Мэри-Бет и Эбигейл, смущённо бормочет что-то, когда Тилли, улучив момент, тихо и решительно говорит: «Она не стоит тебя, Артур», мрачно хмурится, когда Сьюзан, совсем не такая тактичная, как Тилли, говорит громко, чуть ли не на весь лагерь: «Я знала, что эта миссис Линтон принесёт вам беду! Выбросьте её из головы, мистер Морган, так будет лучше!» Ему было мучительно стыдно перед Мэри: уж кто-кто, а она ни в чём не виновата. Да и Чарльз, если подумать, тоже. Ни в чём он не виноват, сколько бы Артур ни пытался на него сердиться.

И вчера, когда Чарльз предложил отправиться на охоту, он сказал «Да, конечно» раньше, чем успел задуматься. И глядя на то, как тот коротко улыбается и уходит, Артур убеждал себя, что он должен злиться на себя за нерешительность, а вовсе не ликовать внутренне от мысли, что пусть и ненадолго, но они останутся наедине, не наслаждаться щекочущим ощущением в груди, которое постепенно превращалось в боль.

Себя, только себя он должен винить в том, что они сейчас замерли вдвоём в тени большого дерева, невыносимо близко друг к другу. Надо было остаться в лагере, и пусть бы Чарльз ехал один — в его отсутствие кашель почти не донимал Артура, и он мог бы выслушивать очередной безумный план Датча без приступов удушья, которые выводят Датча из себя. При этой мысли Артур опять вспомнил, как разговаривал с Датчем вчера вечером. Разговор и так не клеился, а тут ещё Чарльз прошёл мимо за винтовкой, собираясь идти в дозор, и хоть в вечернем сумраке увидеть его, тихого и быстрого, словно тень, было непросто, Артур всё равно уловил его присутствие, краем глаза поймал его теперь всегда печальный взгляд, и грудь тут же скрутило сладкой болью. Задыхаясь от кашля, он почувствовал жёсткую руку на своём плече. Схватив его так крепко, что кольца врезались в кожу сквозь рубашку, Датч злобно прошипел: «Ты снова виделся с ней? Вот почему ты вернулся из Сен-Дени такой пришибленный? Не смей тратить на неё время сейчас, когда ты нужен мне!»

Нет, пожалуй, всё-таки хорошо, что он согласился поехать. Что угодно лучше, чем торчать в Бивер-Холлоу, чувствовать запах застарелой гнили и крови из пещеры, видеть отчаяние в глазах товарищей и слушать, как Датч повторяет, словно скверную молитву: «У меня есть план. У меня всё ещё есть план».

Звери не подходили близко к Бивер-Холлоу, должно быть, их отпугивал гадкий привкус воды в реке, и поисках подходящего места для охоты Чарльз и Артур забрались далеко от лагеря. Артур со странным, горько-сладким чувством думал о том, что им придётся ночевать вместе. Может, и не одну ночь, так как никакого зверья поблизости по-прежнему не наблюдалось. Не то чтобы он ждал чего-то от этих ночей, скорее, ему просто нравилась иллюзия того, что они как-то отодвигают неизбежное. Отодвигают удар судьбы, который уже навис над всей бандой. Глядя на то, как Чарльз застыл в тени дерева рядом с ним — совсем рядом, только руку протянуть — как в слабых лучах солнца блестит его длинная коса, такая глубоко-чёрная, что солнце отражается в волосах не золотом, а голубоватым серебром, Артур позволил себе помечтать. О том, что пока они заняты выслеживанием добычи, всё как-то образуется само собой. Что когда они вернутся, Карен будет трезвой, Хавьер перестанет злобно сверкать глазами, а Датч наконец-то образумится и прогонит Мику взашей. Желательно не в ту сторону, куда уже успеют сбежать Марстон и Эбигейл с малышом. И что отступит эта странная болезнь, которая прорастает сквозь его рёбра тонкими корнями, оплетает сердце скользкими листьями, наполняет лёгкие синими цветами.

А между тем прошёл уже час с тех пор, как они положили на траву приманку для оленей. Весь этот час Чарльз продолжал сидеть абсолютно неподвижно, ни на миг не отводя взгляд, не проронив ни слова. Когда доходило до дела, он всегда становился максимально сосредоточенным. Артуру всегда это нравилось, а сейчас нравилось ещё больше. В его жизни осталось мало радостей, и одна из них — это исподтишка любоваться своим другом, который даже и не подозревает, что он давно уже не просто друг. Давно надо было проворчать, что, видно, с приманкой что-то не то, да и место дурное, даже птицы не поют, поедем-ка ещё дальше, но сделать так означало прервать момент, вернуться в реальность, ещё немного приблизить то неизбежное, невыносимое, непреодолимое, что ждёт их всех — и Артур молчал.

Где-то на другом конце поляны дрогнули кусты, и из-за них выглянула лань. Большие глаза смотрели вперёд настороженно и любопытно, чёрный нос вздрагивал, чуя запах приманки. Она колебалась недолго, и вскоре вышла на поляну легко и беззвучно, кусты лишь задрожали, но ни одна веточка не зашуршала, словно лань была создана из воздуха, а не из плоти, которую они совсем скоро будут срезать с её костей, не из крови, которая запятнает зелёную траву. Артур снова повернулся к Чарльзу, глядя на то, как сужаются его глаза, как легко и беззвучно рука натягивает лук — чётко, аккуратно, ни одного лишнего или неловкого движения. Его волосы растрепались, тонкие прядки шевелились в воздухе, ещё чуть-чуть — и коснутся лица Артура, защекочут кожу. Артуру казалось, что он уже чувствует их лёгкое прикосновение, вдыхает мягкий запах, похожий на запах нагретого солнцем соснового леса. Щекочущее ощущение усилилось, разбухло, охватило грудь, и Артур опять спохватился слишком поздно.

— Кха-а-а... Кха-кха! — закашлялся он, согнувшись пополам. Чарльз отпустил тетиву, но лань уже убежала прочь, напуганная кашлем, и стрела бесполезно вонзилась в землю. Артур продолжал кашлять, на глазах выступили слёзы — и от нехватки воздуха, и от боли, и от бессильной злости на самого себя. Когда перед глазами наконец прояснилось и он смог нормально дышать, то понял, что по-прежнему сидит у дерева, скорчившись и прижимая руку ко рту, а Чарльз наклонился к нему и держит его за плечо:

— Что с тобой?

Артур мотнул головой, всё ещё прижимая руку ко рту. Он всё ещё не мог привыкнуть к этому: как то, что недавно резало изнутри его лёгкие и горло подобно осколкам стекла, теперь, оказавшись снаружи, прикасается к его коже легко, как крылья бабочки. Чёрт побери... Краска залила его щёки, когда Чарльз аккуратно взял его ладонь, отвёл её в сторону от лица. Артур сглотнул кровь, глядя на две ладони, белую, в пятнах крови, и кофейно-смуглую, со шрамом от ожога, и на тёмно-голубые лепестки колокольчиков, рассыпанные на этих ладонях.

Чарльз дал ему воды и ничего не сказал. Артур был благодарен ему за это. Чарльз всегда знал, что сказать, и когда лучше промолчать. Ценное умение, которое уж точно не помешало бы большинству из тех, кого знал Артур. Но мало-помалу, когда они двигались ещё чуть дальше на север, согнувшись над следами лани, высматривая их во мху и опавших листьях, и не желая признавать, что добыча ушла — мало-помалу это молчание начало становиться тягостным.

Возвращаться в лагерь с пустыми руками им не хотелось. Ближе к закату, признав поражение, Чарльз начал подбирать место для стоянки. Они наткнулись на заводь у берега, укромную и тихую, укрытую плакучими ивами, и Чарльз почему-то отшатнулся, тревожно взглянул на Артура, спрашивая без слов: «хочешь, пойдём дальше?» Артур огляделся и понял, в чём причина: у корней ив из травы выглядывали голубые колокольчики. Грудь снова скрутило болью. Он махнул рукой: ничего страшного. И начал собирать валежник прежде, чем Чарльз успел возразить.

Давно стемнело, но ни один из них не ложился спать. Артур поднял голову, глядя на осенние звёзды, запутавшиеся в ветвях ив. Искры взлетали над костром, пытаясь дотянуться до звёзд, но на пути бессильно таяли в холодном воздухе.

— Можно, я спрошу? — услышал он голос Чарльза, тихий и смущённый. Повернулся к нему, стараясь убрать из взгляда всякое выражение.

— Спрашивай.

— Это та леди? Мэри?

Артур не ответил, пытаясь справиться с приступом глухой тоски. Ему было тяжело это слышать. Ведь Мэри любила его в ответ, тогда, в другой жизни, когда он ещё был достаточно смел, чтобы открыть свои чувства, а не позволять им пожирать себя изнутри. С ней всё было не так, совсем не так. Приняв его молчание за знак обиды, Чарльз произнёс:

— Я случайно услышал, как мисс Гримшоу разговаривает с тобой. Прости, что влез не в своё дело.

Артур закрыл глаза, чтобы спастись от этого спокойного искреннего взгляда. В груди снова начало разливаться странное чувство — уже не болезненная резь, а мягкое ласковое тепло. Чарльз был лучшим из всех, кого он знал, любовь к нему и самого Артура заставила стать лучше. Всё катится к чертям, и Артур отдал бы всё, что угодно — даже возможность снова дышать без боли — за уверенность в том, что Чарльз выберется из этой заварухи живым. О том, чтобы спастись вместе с ним, и речи быть не могло — ведь как бы он ни злился на Датча, он никогда не сумеет его покинуть.

— У нас с ней ничего не получится, и не могло получиться, — сказал Артур, малодушно пытаясь увести разговор как можно дальше от правды. — Я не хочу портить ей жизнь сильнее, чем уже испортил.

Чарльз затянулся сигаретой, выпустил дым, и сквозь сизые клубы дыма его глаза сверкали ярче осенних звёзд.

— Любовь — это дар, — напряжённым, слегка дрожащим голосом произнёс он, глядя в небо. — Какой бы она ни была. Я верю, что ты знаешь, что делаешь. 

Артур почувствовал, как сжимается сердце от любви и бессильной ярости. Чёрт побери, ну почему Чарльз не может сказать какую-нибудь глупость вроде «Забудь о ней» или «Она того не стоит»? Почему он относится к Артуру с таким уважением, признаёт за ним право самому решать, что делать со своей жизнью, не лезет не в своё дело и не говорит лишнего? Почему заставляет Артура надеяться на то, что за этим теплом и доверием скрывается что-то большее? Ведь всем известно, что если влюблённого поразила эта цветочная болезнь, это значит, что чувства безответны. Надежды нет, и это хорошо. Потому что если Чарльз полюбит его в ответ, то он не уйдёт. И погибнет. Артур не желал ему такой судьбы.

— Артур...

Если бы у голоса был вкус, то голос Чарльза был бы мёдом. Тёмным, горьковатым, собранным с горных цветов мёдом. Артур почти чувствовал этот вкус на своих губах.

— Если ты хочешь поговорить, сейчас самое время. Обещаю, все твои слова не уйдут дальше этого берега.

Артур приоткрыл губы, глухо кашлянул, прочищая горло, и пробормотал:

— Дай-ка мне прикурить.

Он подполз поближе, придержал пальцами сигарету у губ, прежде чем наклониться к Чарльзу и закурить от его самокрутки. Единственное подобие поцелуя, которое он мог себе разрешить. 


End file.
